Modern clothing and other wearable accessories may incorporate computing or other advanced electronic technologies. Such computing and/or advanced electronic technologies may be incorporated for various functional reasons or may be incorporated for purely aesthetic reasons. Such clothing and other wearable accessories are generally referred to as “wearable technology” or “wearable computing devices.”
Wearable devices, and particularly clothing are worn in layers. For examples, on a persons torso, the following clothing may be layered: an under shirt, a t-shirt, an outer-shirt, and a jacket. As another example, on a persons arm, the following clothing may be layered: a watch, a long sleeve shirt, and a jacket. In each case, all these wearable items can include a sensor (e.g., to measure temperature, to measure a pulse, or the like) or other such wearable computing device. However, due to the fact that the items are layered, the readings from the sensors may differ. Conventionally, determining depth with respect to the wearable devices and determining which sensor reading is “accurate” or should be used for a particular computation or metric is not available, not intuitive, and/or difficult.